Speak Now
by SoraTakenouchii
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Sorato. Cuando uno está enamorado, suele hacer cosas realmente locas. Entre ellas, interrumpir la boda de tu Ex.


**Disclaimer:** El amor es tan... Tan Confuso. Casi tan confuso como el hecho de el por qué Digimon le pertenece a Toei Animation y a Akiyoshi Hongo y no a mi. Simplemente son cosas que nadie comprende.

* * *

No tenía la menor idea de que estaba haciendo en este momento.

No sabía. Literalmente no controlaba mis movimientos.

Ahora todo estaba en manos de mi corazón. Y no sabía si eso era una buena idea.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Estaba en medio del templo, todos me miraban, y no precisamente con buena cara. ¿Por qué? Sencillo: Está no era mi boda.

Me encontraba arruinando la boda de alguien más. O tal vez… Tal vez no arruinaba la boda. Al menos no a _él._ Pues simplemente _él_ no debería estar casándose con _ella_ y bueno, tal vez yo no debería estar parada en medio del templo cuando el padre dijo -Hable ahora, o calle para siempre. Pero como dije. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Quizá debería comenzar desde… Bueno el principio, pues ya ni yo me comprendo. Y es que ¡Rayos! En verdad mi cerebro no funcionaba en estos momentos, realmente el cerebro nunca funcionaba cuando uno más lo necesitaba. Uno solo sigue sus instintos cuando siente que así debe ser. Y yo sentía que **en verdad** debía detener esta boda.

Simplemente _jamás _debí terminar con él, y mucho menos por tal tontería. Y él jamás debió haber dejado que yo terminará con él. De hecho, él debió haberme callado con uno de sus besos, como únicamente él sabe hacerlo, pues realmente suelo hablar de más. Pero no. No lo hizo. No se le ocurrió callarme con un apasionado beso cuando se me ocurrió la "brillante" idea de terminar con él. Y ahora me encontraba con las miradas de todos nuestros (Sí **nuestros**) amigos en mí con cara de sorpresa, y las horribles y atemorizantes miradas de toda su familia… Y lo peor es que ella tiene una prima que… Rayos. Me matará cuando termine todo esto.

Pero no hay marcha atrás.

Lo amo.

Y sé que él aún me ama a mí.

Lo veo en su mirada. Esa mirada azul y profunda que me mata. Esos ojos fueron los que me enamoraron desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Simplemente supe que él era el indicado, que algún día me vería envuelta en un hermoso vestido blanco enfrente del altar. No debería ser ella la que está al lado de él enfrente del altar… Eso sí: Ella no lleva un hermoso vestido blanco. Ella más bien lleva un terrible vestido en forma de pastel.

¡Oh Dios Mío! Me siento tan malvada… Soy Sora Takenouchi, la niña prodigio del diseño de modas. No soy del tipo de chicas que interrumpirían una boda, digo ¡Se trata de una ocasión sagrada! Pero como dije antes; El cerebro no funciona cuando más debería.

La mirada de ella realmente me atemoriza, y la verdad es que siempre me había atemorizado, pero ahora… Puff en serio, si las miradas mataran… Yo ya estaría bajo pilas y pilas de ladrillos y una elefanta embarazada de siete crías con sobrepeso.

Pero ¡Rayos! ¡Jun Motomiya no debería ser la que se debería estar casando con él! Lo peor de todo es que sigo sin comprender como a Yamato se le ocurrió invitarla a salir en primer lugar… ¡Mucho menos entiendo en que estaba pensando al momento en que se le ocurrió pedirle matrimonio! Seguramente le puso algo a su comida, y lo obligó a pedírselo… ¡Demonios Sora! ¿Desde cuándo te comportas así?

Oh Claro. Desde que recibiste la invitación a la boda de tu alma gemela. Pues eso es lo que Yamato es. Mi alma gemela. Y estoy segura que él lo sabe, pues de no ser así, ya me habría corrido. Ya habría llamado a seguridad para que me corrieran. Pero no. Seguía mirándome estáticamente. Y podía casi jurar que en su mirada había más amor que nunca, y no precisamente era amor dirigido a Motomiya.

Y de nuevo… No pienso como la linda Sora. Pero es que ese es el asunto. ¡Esta no es la linda Sora! Esta es la Sora molesta y celosa que está caminando a paso de hormiga en camino al prometido de alguien más. Al prometido erróneo de alguien más. Pues ese hombre de cabellos dorados y profundos ojos azules debería estar conmigo. Y no es que tenga algo en contra de Jun… De hecho ella en realidad no me cae mal, ni mucho menos la odio. Odiar es un sentimiento horrible. Simplemente me disgusta demasiado su insistencia en tener a Yamato como algo más que amigos. Lo peor es que en estos momentos ella estaba ganando. Ella estaba vestida de pastel al lado de él enfrente del altar, a punto de decir sus votos.

Pero eso no sucedió gracias a mí.

Mimi casi se infarta al momento en que me levante como si se tratará de un reflejo al momento en que el padre dijo "Hable ahora o calle para siempre". Yo ni sé porque lo hice. Para empezar, Jun me había des-invitado a la boda, pues de pronto ya no me encontraba en la lista. Yo ni tenía ganas de asistir a la celebración. Me dejé convencer por Mimi, Taichi y Takeru. Así que ahora, que me encontraba en frente de Yamato y Jun, y que las miradas de todos parecían acuchillarme por la espalda, ya tenía a quién culpar.

De pronto, me perdí en un mar azul, como solía hacer cada vez que miraba los hermosos ojos de Yamato. Tal vez estaba haciendo una tontería, pero algo dentro de mí sabía que terminaría sin arrepentirme de todo este show.

Así que lo hice.

Respiré profundamente y me aclaré la garganta para poder pronunciar las palabras mágicas:

-¡Yo me opongo!-Pronuncié finalmente, sorprendiéndome a mí misma de lo bien que había sonado mi voz. Había sonado tan segura de mi misma, cuando en mi interior estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Y la terrible mirada de Jun no ayudaba para nada.

La de cabellos extraños no se hizo esperar, y apenas recuperó el habla, miró hacia su izquierda y gritó con su voz nada melodiosa:

-¡Seguridad! ¡Saquen a esta loca de **mí** boda!- Y claro, como en ese momento los deseos de Motomiya eran órdenes, la seguridad no tardó en llegar a mis costados, y cada uno de los dos chimpancés con caras de hombres me levantaron de un brazo cada uno.

Y entonces sucedió.

Todo pasó tan rápido, pero no por eso dejó de ser maravilloso. Claro, maravilloso al menos para mí.

Yamato reaccionó y pronunció mi nombre en casi un suspiro, corrió hacía donde yo me encontraba, y le ordenó a los mastodontes que me bajaran.

Yo lo miré directamente a los ojos, y él hizo lo mismo. No dijo nada en absoluto. Simplemente colocó delicadamente sus manos en mi cara, y me besó profundamente. Yo obviamente le correspondí el beso de inmediato, sin importarme en lo absoluto que estaba en medio del templo, besando al novio de alguien más.

Pero como ya dije, cuando más lo necesitas el cerebro no funciona, y el corazón trabaja en su lugar, logrando, muchas veces, mejores resultados.

…

-¡Sora por favor perdóname!-Me pidió Yamato casi de rodillas por enésima vez. Yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos que casi había olvidado que en esos momentos estaba discutiendo con mi novio.

Pero me había perdido en una terrible pesadilla. En una terrible predicción de lo que podría suceder si no perdonaba a Yamato por tal estupidez como que sus fans lo seguían demasiado. Cuando eso no importaba, pues a quien amaba era a mí.

-Perdón Yamato, ¿Qué decías?-El rubio pareció casi tener un infarto al ver que me había perdido tan tremendamente en mis pensamientos hipotéticos.

-Olvídalo-Yamato simplemente rodó sus ojos y me tomó de la cintura, besándome como si de eso dependiera el mañana. Y tal vez si dependiera de eso el mañana. Al menos **nuestro** mañana.

Y ahora pienso que tal vez el corazón haría un mejor trabajo como cerebro que el mismo cerebro. Pero bueno… Sí fuera así, la vida no sería tan divertida como lo es.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (?)**

Bien muchachos, esto es con lo que vengo ahora. Una historia corta, y muy probablemente sin mucho sentido. Pero hacía **tanto** que no escribía que... Bueno me atacó la ansiedad, y decidí escribir sin una idea concreta en mi cabeza. Entonces comenzó a sonar la hermosísima canción de Taylor Swift, "Speak Now". Y bueno, entonces todo fluyó como el agua :).

Espero de todo corazón que al menos haya sido amena su lectura, siempre se aprecia que se tomen unos momentos para leer las historias que uno escribe. Y se aprecia mucho más cuando se toman unos minutos más para dejar un lindo comentaro presionando en botón de "Review". No sabes que feliz me pongo al recibir uno. En verdad me pongo a saltar de una cama a otra :P.

Nos leemos :D

lovelovelove


End file.
